Evangelina Gerard
This character was created by SPN Evangelina Theodora Gerard is an anti-hero in The Originals. She is an one hundred and twenty two year old Pureblood Vampire. She is also a bartender at Rousseau and at the bar Marcel visits. Eva is the daughter of Marcel Gerard and an unknown vampire. She was born in New Orleans and was raised by a human family who Eva used as a blood source. When the Mikaelsons fled New Orleans, Marcel took Eva back from the mortals and Marcel has since than protected her. Ever since 1975, Eva has begged Marcel to let her go to college but he always says no. When Marcel saved Davina, Eva helped Davina come to terms with everything and the two soon became close friends. When the Mikaelsons return to town, Marcel makes sure none of them lay a finger on her. History New Orleans, 1889-1927 Evangelina was born to Marcel and an unnamed vampire in 1889. In fear that Klaus would kill the child, Marcel hid Eva with a mortal family and compelled the family to raise Eva. Because Eva was a vampire, she used the mortal family as blood bags, though it was at first an accident. Marcel visited her once every two years to see how she was doing. It is known that none of the Mikaelsons were aware about Eva's existence, apart from Rebekah, presumably because Marcel told her. Eva stopped aging between 18-20. Until 1919, Eva was kept hidden by Marcel from the people of New Orleans. When Mikael showed up, Mikael tried to attack Eva but she easily overpowered him. Mikael asked how that was possible and Eva just smiled as ran off. She was later found by Marcel who took her in again. When Eva asked how she was able to overpower Mikael, Marcel told Eva she was a 'miracle child', a daughter of two vampires. Mystic Falls, 1927-1935 Eva was living with Marcel in New Orleans. Marcel never told Eva who her mother was in fear that if the Originals do come back, they'll kill Evangelina. When Marcel started calling himself the king, Eva went away for a bit. She travelled to Mystic Falls where years later (1933) she met a human called Shayne Prewett. She fell in love the human and enjoyed spending time with him. Shayne told Eva everything, like how his family hunts vampires. When Eva told Shayne in 1933 that she was a vampire, she expected him to kill her but instead he asked her to turn him. Evangelina turned Shayne at his request and when he fed, the sire bond was formed between the two. Eva hunted down a witch called Heather Bennett to make Shayne a daylight ring. Heather did as Eva asked but also told the Town Council about Shayne and Eva's status as vampires. It took two years for the Council to figure out an attack plan and launch it on the vampires. In 1935, the founding families attacked Eva and Shayne and the two were forced to flee. Eva found out that Heather was the one who told the Council about them and in rage, Eve killed Heather. Eva then suggested that they go to New Orleans to continue their lives. Shayne agreed and the two travelled to New Orleans together. New Orleans, 1935-1955 Eva returned to New Orleans with Shayne. They were attacked by two of Marcel's vampires and because of not having fed properly in ages, Eva was unable to stop the vampires. When Marcel showed up before the vampires can kill Eva and Shayne, he told the vampires to back off. Marcel then brought the two unconscious vampires to his home and waited till they awoke. Eva was first to wake up and Marcel asked Eva if she was okay. Eva told him she was "hungry" and Marcel gave her some blood to drink. Eva asked about Shayne and Marcel said Shayne was fine but was still unconscious. Eva sighed with relief and Marcel asked why she cared so much about the boy. Eva told Marcel that she loved him and Marcel nodded. He then kissed her forehead and walked away. For the next following years, she and Shayne spent their time together playing around in New Orleans. Eva discovered that Shayne was sired to her. Marcel at first disapproved of the relationship but soon started growing fond of Shayne and told Eva that she should never, ever let him go. No Humanity (1955-1964) London, 1955-1960 After a huge fight with Marcel over unknown reasons, Eva ran away to London alone and turned her emotions off. There she met twins Alexandra and Joseph Gilbert. She compelled the twins to let Eva live with them. She used the twins as her personal blood bags. She was feeding the twins her vampire blood to heal them quickly so no one would ask questions in the outside world. In 1960, there was an attack on the Gilbert home where Alexandra and Joseph and a girl called Theresa were 'killed' by Eva and Eva then fled the attack. She was then confronted by Shayne and Thierry, who was on Marcel's orders to bring her back. Eva attacked the two but Thierry held Eva tightly while Shayne stuffed enough vervain in Eva to knock her unconscious. New Orleans, 1960&1961 Thierry and Shayne brought Eva back to New Orleans where Marcel chained her up and made her starve until she turned her humanity back on. Unfortunatly, this plan didn't work. In 1961, when Shayne came to check up on her, she fed on him to a state where he almost lost all his blood. She than escaped and left Shayne in the cell. Diego caught her and Eva fed on him, leaving him in the same state as Shayne. Tour of the world 1961-1964 Marcel tried to track Eva down but she was always one step ahead of him, traveling the world and leaving a trail of bodies behind. This continued for four years. In 1964, Shayne found Eva again and begged her to stop and turn her humanity. She agreed to stop and slowly let her humanity back in. The two then returned to New Orleans. When she arrived back, Marcel was outside their home and the two hugged. Recovery, 1964-1972 Though Eva had gone back to New Orleans with her humanity back, she now also had to face the guilt that came with it. The guilt of killing her friends, of attacking Shayne and Diego, of killing all those people all around the world. Marcel and his vampires tried to help Eva with recovering though it never worked. One day in 1969, Eva came across two vampires and recognised them instantly, Joseph and Alexandra. Eva was shocked at seeing the two, since she was the one who killed them. Joseph reminded Eva that she had fed them vampire blood. Eventually the twins decided they were going to stay in New Orleans and both had daylight rings because of a witch in London. The twins tried to help Eva as well with her recovering from her guilt. She eventually became best friends with both of the twins. In 1972, she finally recovered from the guilt and learned to live with it. New Orleans, 1972-Present time Ever since then Eva has lived peacefully in New Orleans. According to Marcel, ever since '75, Eva has begged him to let her go to college and Marcel always replied with a no. In '84, a werewolf named Rylea bit Joseph. Out of rage, Eva killed Rylea. Later that day, Joseph begged Eva to kill him and with tears in her eyes, she did. And then fell to the ground over the body of her dead best-friend. Eight months prior to The Originals, Marcel saved Davina. Eva helped Davina come to terms with what happened and the two eventually became close. Two days later, Alexandra was poisoned by a witch called Mary-Anne. Eva, with the help of Shayne, killed Mary-Anne. Alexandra begged the two to kill her and they did, though not without sheding a few tears. The Originals Eva isn't seen till Klaus bites her, knowing Marcel would be angry. Later, when she and Thierry are both dying, Klaus gives Marcel his blood to heal the two. In the next episode, Eva is working and asks Marcel and Klaus what they'd like. Marcel asked if they'd get a discount and Eva replied by saying "only if you say yes". Marcel explained to Klaus that Eva has been trying to go to college for twenty-five years but he doesn't trust her if she isn't in New Orleans to not swich it off. Eva rolled her eyes and gave the two drinks. She is later mentioned by Klaus saying that Eva is a clear way to anger Marcel though Rebekah snaps at Klaus and tells him to 'keep his hands off of her'. She attands the vampire party with Shayne where the two are dancing together. Marcel tells the two to be on alert when he sees the Originals at the party. When Theirry is accused of killing a vampire, both Eva and Shayne are by Marcel's side. Eva tries to convince Marcel to let Theirry go but when the spell for the daylight rings is discovered, Eva noticed Klaus and told Shayne she'll be right back. She walked away and Klaus to fight him but she easily overpowered him and said he was just as lously of a fighter as Mikael was. WIP Category:Females Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Females Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Vampires